


The Blackest of Fridays

by CFukurou (Chibifukurou)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Dark, Death of OCs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/CFukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things used to be different when I was young. I had a normal life with my mother, father, and baby sister. Then when I was thirteen that Black Friday came and everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blackest of Fridays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story was written for personal enjoyment and entertainment purposes.

When I was young things were different. I had a mother, a father, and a kid sister. The four of us had an average life, except for the occasional science experiment gone wrong caused by myself or my Dad. It was a good life, one I loved.

Then when I was thirteen, everything changed. It was the day after Thanksgiving and we were following the family tradition of picking out a Christmas tree. Out of all the days of the year it was one of my favorites. It was the day my family spent together no matter what, Dad even had a standing arrangement with his work to have B;acl Friday off every year.

Every year we would go to Dan’s Tree Farm and pick out the “perfect tree”, then we’d head home and have a marathon of Christmas Movies while we strung popcorn for the tree, teasing each other all the while about the various needle pricks we received. Only Mom seemed immune, probably because she was the only one who sewed at any other time of year. Late in the evening after each of us had finished our part of popcorn garland and Mom had tied them together, Dad would put on Christmas Music  and we’d decorate the tree.

It was the perfect day, except when it wasn’t, and that year it truly wasn’t. Father got sick from something or other in the lab two days before Thanksgiving and was still bedridden so Mom decided to take up to Dan’s tree Farm in his stead. She rarely drove and didn’t know how to stop us from skidding off the road after we hit a patch of ice left behind by the previous night’s freak snowstorm. I can still remember her and Cathy’s shrill screams as we spun round and round before plunging off the road. I probably screamed as well, but if I did I have no memory of it.

I didn’t wake up for a three days after that, or so they told me when I finally woke in the Children’s wing of our local hospital. I’d been brain damaged, they said. With the left half of my brain severely damage I wouldn’t be able to have a true understanding of logic or reason. They didn’t even think I would be able to function without a keeper and maybe they were right.

It was two days after I woke up when they told me what had happened to Mom and Cathy. They had those stupid “humor the crazy child” faces on when they told me how my Mom’s skull had been shattered when she went flying from her seat and crashed into the windshield and how Cathy’s smaller body hadn’t had enough body mass to survive the cold. I don’t remember anything for hours after that, but they told me I’d gone crazy and given my Doctor quite the black eye. Given the fact that I didn’t see Doctor Sherman for the rest of my stay in the hospital I believe them.

Two weeks after that incident he came for me. He was young then, only in his mid-twenties but he spoke with such authority that everyone listened to him anyway. He introduced himself as Nathan Stark and after some hemming and hawing and with a lot more sympathy than Doctor Sherman had shown he explained that he would be taking care of me because my father no longer could.

It took some wheedling on my part, but he finally told me that he and my father had been working on a project together and that my father had accidently been exposed to some of the radiation caused by their experiment. I could have told him that my father was prone to such accidents but I was too shocked to string even that basic of a thought together. I’d already lost my mother and sister and now I was going to lose my father too.

When I started crying I expected Nathan to turn away and ignore my tears like the nursing staff had when I mourned Mom and Cathy, but he didn’t. Instead he held me in his arms and let me cry myself out. I was never able to express how much that meant to me.

I stayed in the hospital for another month, thanks to the torturers that the hospital hired under the guise of Physical Therapists but I managed to get out almost two weeks after New Years. Just in time to see my father before he died. Nathan went with me to that final meeting and I’m glad he did. If he hadn’t been there to tell me which patient was my father I doubt I’d have known. He’d wasted away in the month and a half I’d been gone, his body little more than skin and bones and covered in legions. I sat with him until he breathed his last never sure if it was worth saying goodbye to him if he couldn’t hear me in his unconscious state.

Nathan swept me away before the doctor’s could even call my Dad’s time of death. The next week is practically a blur but when things finally settled, I found myself in Eureka Oregon. It was a place so unlike Denver that nothing reminded me of home. At first I was mad at Nathan for that but when I found that I could think about my family without the pain I had when everywhere I turned there was something reminding me of my family, I’d  become grateful. I made a life for myself in Eureka and a new family with Nathan.

My friends in Eureka knew nothing of my old family and that’s how I liked it. Nathan was the only one who knew and he never treated me with pity, only shared my sorrow. He became something of a favorite Uncle to me and despite the fact that we fought constantly I always knew he’d be there for me, particularly on the day after Thanksgiving and the month that followed it. I’d grown up and moved on from the scared thirteen year old he’d first met, but the end of November always seems to bring those feelings back.

I don’t know what I’m going to do this year. It’s the first year I’ll be alone on the day after Thanksgiving. Nathan is gone just like my family and I have nobody else. For all the residents of Eureka are my friends they don’t understand me like Nathan did and I’m not sure if I can make them. I am after all the town pariah and I’d hate to see them try to treat me differently just because they felt pity for me.

I hate being pitied more than I hate being alone.


End file.
